warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Corpus
left|thumb|330x330px thumb|280px|Alfabeto Corpus Los Corpus (del Latín corpus: cuerpo) son un conglomerado de intereses comerciales e industriales unificadas por una misma lengua comercial y un objetivo común - la adquisición y comercialización de tecnologías Orokin antiguas y Warframes . 'Se trata de la segunda facción enemiga encontrada por reanimado Tenno, y ellos son una potente mezcla de armas de energía y las tropas robóticas. Muchos Tenno han cometido el error de disparar en la cabeza de un Corpus tripulante sólo para recibir la bala desviada, y muchos más han caído a la carga de cerca de aluvión de auto-laser del MOA. Más avanzados tecnológicamente que los Grineer , la tripulación y los francotiradores Corpus emplean muchas de las mismas tácticas de desgaste y emboscadas de las tácticas Grineer, sin embargo, se complementan estas con 'proxies' de seguridad automatizados conocida como MOA y águilas pescadoras. Los MOA son torretas bípedas que llevan auto-lásers de disparo rápido o de alta energía, cañones de riel de bajo calibre. En lugar de ponerse a cubierto, lo que sería poco práctico dado de montaje en la línea de sus armas, estos asesinos chirriantes simplemente cierran la distancia, confiando en su regeneración escudos para absorber daños. Afortunadamente, el blindaje personal de defensa es relativamente frágil, como es su forma física. Ospreys, por otro lado, están volando proxies que sirven principalmente como una función de apoyo. Pueden colocar minas, o lanzar escudo de drenaje sanguijuelas. Incluso se ciernen sobre los grupos Corpus de tripulación y MOA, protegiendo a todos ellos con una capa de blindaje de regenerado rápido que puede anular completamente la eficacia de casi cualquier arma o la capacidad ofensiva temporalmente. Los Corpus también tienen torretas fijas activadas por las cámaras montadas en el techo, que son la perdición de las tropas Tenno en el sistema, ya que también activan lásers de drenaje de escudo que golpean a los jugadores a la tierra. Irónicamente, debido a su obsesión con escudos y armas láser, El armamento Corpus es mucho más eficaz contra su propio personal que contra las otras facciones. Esto es a diferencia de la ordenanza Grineer que se resistió por su propia armadura pesada y armas. Weaponry right|300px The Corpus are one of the most prolific creators of weapons in the Warframe universe, selling enormous amounts of weaponry and munitions to every other faction in the game (except of Infestación y Orokin). Whereas Tenno weapons trend towards the ritualized and symbolic y Grineer weapons are simple and industrial, the Corpus combine economy, market variety and advanced technologies; their weapons range from simple stun rods and basic energy assault rifles, to self defense weapons based on ancient designs, and powerful energy sniper rifles and energy machine guns. The Corpus often design many exotic weapons to cater to a niche market or role: Ingenious R&D teams have created miniature swarm missile launchers, chaining arc weapons, shattering crystal shotguns, freezing beam guns, bows with implosive arrows, wrist-mounted sidearm, and even a portable laser cannon. The Corpus manufacture many power tools and some of them, beam, laser, or mining and blasting cutters, found their way into the Corpus arsenal, perhaps by their manufacturers, or perhaps by rebels. Corpus-made weapons designed purely for export are traditionally low in quality, but are both cheap and accessible, while their more powerful weapons are often only made exclusive to themselves. Corpus weapons tend to be compact in appearance, with a focus on geometric block-like shapes, right angles, small components, and a general disregard for the operator's ergonomics. This points to a design process that is largely -if not fully- automated, putting the emphasis on making a weapon that is economic to create and operates reliably instead of comfortably. A majority of Corpus weapons aim towards dealing with highly armored targets, which are common among the Grineer, as evidenced by Corpus weapons' typically high damage. Within the Enrichment labs at the Los valles del Orbe on Venus, the R&D teams under Nef Anyo's Director has made weapons integrated with Sentient Technology through salvaged Consciente bodies or fragments and bringing them for testing to make sure the results are perfect for carrying to combat in recent events, the Corpus R&D teams stationed on Júpiter have created amalgamated weapons with Tau tech such as high-capacity bi-modal sniper weapons and homing ricochet sidearms. Enemigos Crewmen left|x150px The basic infantry of the Corpus, Crewmen are light armored units who use basic weaponry. A Crewman's head is his weak point, but is also very well armored. When being shot in the head, their helmets will detach. Tripulante= x200px|right |-|Tripulante Detron= x200px|right |-|Tripulante francotirador= x200px|right |-|Tripulante de Élite= x200px|right |-|Técnico Corpus= x200px|right |-|Tripulante Aguijón= x200px|right |-|Tripulante Anulador= x200px|right Comba= x200px|right |-|Scrambus= x200px|right Walkers left|x150px These are robotic bipedal walkers used by the Corpus as a form of support. Essentially, they are walking turrets that will run towards players, firing at them once within range. MOAs cannot be stunned if hit by a melee attack and rarely take cover. MOAs can be spawned by "cabinets" found in Corpus tilesets. There seems to be a special variant of a regular MOA on Eris in the Infestación Ship tileset, the Corpus Walker. The Lotus often references Corpus Walkers in missions but they never actually appear. They can be scanned but do not have a Codex entry, nor do the scans contribute to the MOA requirement. They seem to feature the Shockwave ability and increased fire rate/accuracy. MOA= x200px|right |-|MOA Onda de choque= x200px|right |-|MOA Cañón Eléctrico= x200px|right |-|MOA Fusión= x200px|right |-|Anti MOA= x200px|right Bursa Aislador= x200px|left |-|Drover Bursa= x200px|left |-|Denial Bursa= x200px|left Halietos left|x150px Ospreys are flying robotic units used by the Corpus. Relatively fragile, they provide support with buffs and debuffs instead of blunt firepower. The Ospreys' ability to hover makes them difficult to strike with melee attacks. Halieto Sanguijuela= x200px|left |-|Halieto Mina= x200px|left |-|Oxium Osprey= x200px|left |-|Halieto Protector= x200px|left |-|Sapping Osprey= x200px|left |-|Remech Osprey= x200px|left Dron de Ataque= x200px|left |-|Scavenger Drone= x200px|left Utilidad The Corpus faction employs security measures around their bases that can lock unsuspecting players in a room full of turrets or even block them from leaving rooms with Barreras láser that can completely drain shields. Security Camera= x200px|right |-|Barrera láser= x200px|right |-|Senta Turret= x200px|right Turrets are mounted on ceilings and will shoot the player upon being triggered by a nearby Security Camera. They deactivate if damaged sufficiently, if the controlling camera is destroyed, or if the camera stops detecting hostiles. If they deactivate before destroyed, they will be completely repaired. |-|Scout= x200px|right |-|Objetivo Corpus= x200px|right |-|Warden= x200px|right |-|Power Carrier= x200px|right Archwing Troops deployed in Archwing game mode. Dron de Ataque= x200px|right |-|Corvette= x200px|right |-|Frigate= x200px|right |-|Carrier= x200px|right |-|Dron Langosta= x200px|right |-|Ranger= x200px|right |-|Penta Ranger= x200px|right |-|Quanta Ranger= x200px|right |-|Gox= x200px|right Jefes Los Jefes are officers within the Corpus faction or experimental proxies. Alad V= x200px|left |-|Ambulas= x200px|left |-|Hyena Pack= x200px|left |-|Jackal= x200px|left |-|Lynx= x200px|left |-|Raptors= x200px|left |-|Razorback= x200px|left |-|El Sargento= x200px|left |-|Cazador Zanuka= x200px|left Lenguaje El Lenguaje Corpus uses a set of Roman-number like alphabets and grammar that is largely similar to conventional English. The language is spoken by Crewmen type enemies and its writing can be seen around Corpus Tilesets. Trivia *The Latin translation of Corpus is "a frame, body, system, structure, community, corporation" *Unlike the Grineer, the Corpus is dominantly capable of speaking English. This was unknown before as the Corpus Crewmen are only heard through their garbled voices, until Captura missions were updated. As Objetivo Corpus can speak thoroughly in English without their helmets it might be implied that such helmets prevent voices to be heard externally. **Alad V, from The Profit trailer, manages to speak to his fellow Corpus in English. **Frohd Bek and Darvo are more Corpus capable of speaking English. **As of , the Corpus now have their own language, possibly implying that English is their second language. *After and Devstream 20, the Corpus's territory had been greatly reduced due to the mass farming of components which was only dropped by the Zanuka Hunter which could only be done by completing Invasion missions supporting the Grineer. To aid in restoring the loss of Corpus ground, they introduced Los tres Grustrag, a trio which drop the components for the Brakk and which can only be summoned by fighting against the Grineer in invasion missions. *Before Damage 2.0, the Corpus had the ironic trait of having many of their weapons be most effective against themselves whereas the Grineer were highly resistant to the reverse engineered versions of their own bullets. * The official website states that the Corpus are "rarely seen by others and are better known for the robot proxies that serve for them." Despite this, there are often more Crewmen seen in combat than combat proxies. **This probably implies that when the Corpus deal with trades with other factions, their robotic proxies are usually doing the dealing rather than the Corpus themselves. It is only when fighting them that they will fight alongside their machines. *While visually weapons designed by the Corpus resemble lasers or plasma weapons, a large amount of their weaponry tends to deal physical damage, such as damage. This may be explained somewhat by how lasers can slice through armor and flesh in real life, and while their railgun technology fires physical projectiles, they are ultimately powered by advanced, compact electromagnetic technology. Historial de actualizaciones *Vapos units introduced in the remastered Corpus Gas City tileset on Júpiter. *Reduced the Corpus Ospreys dodging frequency. *Terra units introduced in the Los valles del Orbe. *﻿﻿﻿Corpus enemies ﻿now have a consistent FX color (common blue/teal) instead of various shades (e.g. MOA Onda de choque will emit a blue shockwave upon attack)﻿﻿. }} Véase también *Lenguaje Corpus *Facciones en:Corpus Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Facción